Infidelity
by LooMoo
Summary: Think twice about the choices you make. They may give you a cheap thrill but someone may end up getting hurt...or worse. Nanofate, Nanoha x Fate relationship. Warning: Don't read if easily distressed/upset.


Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN unfortunately

WARNING: The following story may include contents that some readers may find distressing. (But if you like a bit of gore then please, read on)

* * *

**Infidelity**

"I now pronounce you wife and…wife, you may kiss…each other" despite the registrars clear discomfort Nanoha and Fate leaned into each other and shared their first tender kiss as a married couple. The whole room erupted in noise many cheering, clapping and whooping while others shed tears of joy.

But neither noticed, they were too entranced with each other.

"I love you so much, Nanoha" said Fate sincerely staring deep in Nanoha's eyes and squeezing the hand she was gripping a little tighter "I love you too Fate-chan, otherwise we wouldn't be here now would we nyahaha"

"Heh I guess not. But listen Nanoha, I just want to tell you…that…I promise I'll always protect you…I'll never let anybody hurt you. You're so special to m-" Fate's word were cut off by a another gentle kiss on the lips (which caused some of the males in the crowd to wolf whistle).

"Don't worry Fate-chan…I know"

* * *

**3 Years Later…**

Nanoha hit the cold kitchen floor with a loud thud.

A few seconds passed in silence as she tried to clear her head and register what had happened, but she just couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it. Raising her hand to the point of impact on her face, she tentatively touched it, only to quickly withdraw when a searing pain shot though her nose which was now bleeding profusely.

"I can't believe you fucked him. You slut" Fate spat venomously as she towered over the hurt girl. "What did it feel like Nanoha? What did it feel like when he _stuffed_ his dick in you?" At the word 'stuffed' Fate viciously kicked her wife in the crotch making her cry out in pain.

"Fate! W-why are you doing this p-please stop it was an accident I-I…" She couldn't continue, the emotional and physical pain was too much to bear and she began to sob. Salty tears poured down her cheeks mixing with the trails drying blood and she realised that for the first time in her life she was actually, genuinely scared. And the one who was scaring her was none other than Fate. Her Fate. Her Wife. The one who she trusted more than anybody. She couldn't believe in this moment, how much she had changed... it's like she was a completely different person. Not the caring, affectionate woman she loved so much.

"An accident? So you accidentally took your clothes off? You accidentally got into _our _bed with him? You accidentally slept with him? You accidentally did it again and again?!" Fate looked down at the cowering Nanoha with disgust "What's wrong, was screwing me not enough? Did you need something more…_fulfilling_?" She crouched down on all fours and slowly crawled towards her wife until she was hovering over her.

"N-no F-Fate… It d-didn't mean anything, it was just-" Fate stopped her mid-sentence by putting her three middle fingers in her mouth and wrenching her jaw open painfully.

"Girl, your mouth is open wide, I can see everything that you hide, all of the times that you lied, you better keep your mouth shut" Fate said in a sing song voice before forcefully closing Nanoha's mouth "Keep your mouth shut"

Nanoha was now not only scared…she feared for her life. Fate had clearly snapped. She had a malevolent look in her beautiful dark eyes that had not been there before…At least, Nanoha had never seen it to this extent. Sure the blonde had a temper and she sometimes flew into rages, Nanoha knew this as she frequently found various broken items in the rubbish bin that Fate had thrown across the room, but it had never, _ever_ been directed at her.

After she withdrew her fingers, Fate tenderly brushed the brunette's cheek lightly tracing the back of her slender finger along the trail of blood, causing Nanoha to flinch away.

"You've been bleeding my dear" Fate stated with a sickly sweet smile, closing her eyes as she inhaled the coppery scent of her wife's blood.

That seriously creeped Nanoha out.

"Fate I'm begging you, please get off of me, let's talk about it" she begged. Though her pleas fell on def ears as Fate ignored her.

"Say, this position…it's pretty hot right" Fate was straddling Nanoha's hips and had pinned her wrists down by her sides. She leaned her face in closer to her partners making a few of her strands of long golden hair fall from her shoulder and tickle Nanoha's face. Her hot breath hit her wife's lips "So tell me, was it like this or were you on top?"

The brunette couldn't take it anymore, she began to struggle under the grip crying out for her to stop. She twisted her wrists and arched her back but Fate was far too strong.

At her wife's resistance Fate just looked at her inquisitively, tilting her head slightly to the side and asked simply "What's wrong honey. Is something the matter?" A very loud sob was her response "Oh, well we'll just have to call him and make him come over to make it all better won't we" At these words Fate reposition one of the wrists she was gripping so that she was crushing it with her knee to root through one of Nanoha's pockets to retrieve her mobile phone.

"Okay sweety, what I want you to do is talk to him and tell him to come here straight away…tell him you _want_ him. Don't try any funny business though and don't say anything to make him suspicious okay dear?" She scrolled through the phones contact list until she came to the desired number and pushed the green button to call before putting it to Nanoha's ear.

_Brrr brr. Brrr brr. Brrr brr. Brr brr._

"_Hello Nanoha?"_

"H-hey Yuuno, c-can you come over please"

"_Umm okay when?"_

"Now please"

"_Now? What for, is everything okay?"_

"Yeah everything is fine. I-I just have a free house and I want to see you…I…want you"

"_Oh wow okay, I'll see you in a bit then bye bye"_

"Bye" Fate hung up the phone.

"And now we wait for lover boy to come" She giggled "We should get you ready"

--

Yuuno stood at the front door of his secret lover's house, flattening non-existent creases in his mauve shirt and cupping his hand over his mouth to check his breath before ringing the doorbell. 'Today is the first time Nanoha has asked to see me, it's usually me making the advances. Bless her she sounded so nervous asking me on the phone' he thought to himself. He didn't have any time to think about anything else as the door was unlocked and opened to a crack, he expected to see Nanoha's cute little face poke out anxiously but life beyond the door seemed still.  
Slightly confused, Yuuno pushed the door cautiously and stepped inside. He found Nanoha in the unlit hallway leaning seductively against the wall, clad only in her underwear. This made Yuuno's eyes bulge as he looked her up and down. She looked gorgeous, he noted, although the hall was dark and the shadows that fell on her made her look as if her face was bruised.  
Disregarding that, he made his way over to Nanoha and put his arms round her trim waist, kissing her gently on the lips. She began to cry.

"I'm s-so, so sorry" Before Yuuno blacked out he remembered a sharp pain on the back of his head.

--

The room was lit warmly when Yuuno awoke, raising his head to see where he was he winced at the dull ache that seemed to overwhelm his head and blur his vision, he tried to lift his hand to massage the throbbing pain but found it was impossible. Taking a few moments to focus his eyes he looked down and found that he was shirtless and bound to a chair with coarse ropes that cut into his flesh.

Sheer terror suddenly overcame Yuuno and he tried to break free from the binds and yelled, but if anything it only made his predicament worse as the friction caused by the ropes made his skin become raw and bleed.

"What's going on, where the hell am I?" He looked up and only now did he realise he was in Nanoha bedroom.  
And he was not alone. Lying on the overly large bed lay Nanoha herself cured up on her side trembling and whimpering, she was still in her underwear but now she also had several lacerations across her back, chest and arms. She looked pitiful with her knees close to her chest and her shaking hands feebly covering her face.

Sitting upright next to her was Fate, gently stroking the injured girl's tousled hair.

"Ah Yuuno you're awake" Fate said genially to him, smiling sweetly. Comprehension hit him like a speeding car.

Fate knew.

"What are you doing, are you crazy?! Let me go!" Fate's grin immediately turned into a frown as she pouted.

"Hmpf that's no way to treat your good friend's hospitality, we need to learn to get along. I mean for the last couple of months I've been sharing my wife with you, be a little more grateful you pig" her voice was growing rapidly angry to the point she had stood up, brandishing the knife she held in her right hand. Yuuno's eyes dilated in horror at the bloody deposits that ran along it's sharp edge.

"I'm going to take great pleasure driving this blade through your heart and watching you bleed to death." The smile returned as she made her way across the room to Yuuno "I'll hide you under the floorboards and your body will never be found, then the only thing to remind me of you will be the scents of your insides. Then I can live a happy life, as if you never existed" she was inching her way closer and closer to Yunno, taking great pleasure at seeing him squirm with a look of fright, she couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic attempts to free himself. She loved watching him suffer.

Fate stopped suddenly in her tracks when she heard shuffling behind her.  
Turning around quickly she was hit full force the top of the head with a vase and fell to the floor.

Nanoha stood there stunned arms still extended in midair, despite all that Fate was doing she still didn't want to hurt her, she just wasn't herself. But what choice did she have? She was going to kill Yuuno.

"Why didn't you do that sooner? Jesus Christ! I pissed myself" Yuuno cried out looking down at his soiled trousers slightly embarrassed.

"Erm Fate's a lot stronger than me not to mention she had a knife dumbass" Nanoha bit back, deciding not to mention that she just didn't want to harm her wife to Yuuno, lest he thought she was just as crazy.

"Whatever, just untie me will you?"

Ignoring the boys pleas, Nanoha glanced down at the unconscious Fate, a single trail of blood ran down her forehead, contrasting against her fair, flawless skin. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Come on, before she wakes up!" Yuuno shouted irritably.

"Alright, shut up" Nanoha made her way over to him and spent a minutes untying the knots that held Yuuno in place. When he was free he stood up and rubbed his sore skin.

"I thought that psycho bitch was actually going to kill me, are you okay?" Nanoha didn't reply "Okay well, you call the police and I'll tie up her hands and feet"

The brunette turned her back to the blonde male and ambled over to the bed side table where the house phone lay. Picking it up she dialled in the number for the police and shakily held it to her ear.

_Brrr Brr. Brrr brr. Brrr_ – "Ahh!" Nanoha turned her head so fast her neck nearly snapped. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

Yuuno was knelt down by Fate, face contorted hideously in agony. His hand clenching his stomach as blood seeped through his fingers. He opened and closed his mouth as he tried to speak but only a series of moans, whines and gargling sounds were emitted as dark crimson blood forced it way up his throat and dribbled down his chin.

Then he was silent as he slumped forward over Fate who shoved him off to the side emotionlessly.

The world stopped as Nanoha dropped the receiver and gave a throat wrenching scream.

"No! No!" she leapt across the room to Fate, crouching over her, Nanoha began to pound her clenched fists against her shoulders and chest wildly, but the blonde didn't flinch, making her hit even harder until her fists felt sore "Why did you do it Fate? Why?" she slumped forward slightly in defeat and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Fate looked at Nanoha with sincere eyes "Revenge" she said simply and smiled.

"H-how c-could you?"

"Nanoha, please kill me…" Nanoha was shocked by this request. Of course she wouldn't kill her.

"If you don't kill me, I'll kill you"

Fate's eyes, void of emotion, bore into Nanoha's teary ones "I-I can't kill you Fate"

"Oh yes you can, watch…" as if on cue the body next to them stirred ever so slightly.

"Yuuno!" he was still alive, Nanoha heaved a sigh of relief.

But it was short lived. Her relief soon turned to mortification as, with a quick flick of her wrist, Fate stabbed Yuuno again in his chest with such force that there was no question this time that he was dead. It all happened so fast Nanoha took a moment to comprehend what had happened. When the penny finally dropped she felt an uncontrollable fury well up inside her.

She'd watched her best friend die twice in the same night. When she thought she had a chance to save him, Fate took it away from her.

"Can you kill me now?" she laughed out loud as she turned the knife on herself so that the blade lingered above her heart. She grabbed the brunette's hand and clasped it over the handle.

"How could you, you…bitch!" in a moment of blind rage Nanoha pushed the knife. So hard that the blade easily pierced though Fates skin and travelled deep into her chest, through her ribcage and penetrated her heart. Dark, warm, crimson liquid erupted from the fatal wound.

"Oh shit, no!" she had acted on impulse but now reality had hit her hard.

"Thank you, Nanoha" Fate smiled blissfully up at her wife, ignoring the blood that was now soaking her clothes and staining the cream carpet below her "I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't kill me"

"No Fate-chan you're not going to die!" she tried applying pressure to the deep wound, but it was all in vain, she could do nothing to stem the blood that was flowing freely.

Fate chuckled at Nanoha's futile attempts to save her life "You helped me keep my promise…'I'll always protect you'. I'd never have thought I would have to protect you from myself though" she raised her hand frailly, cupping Nanoha's tear stained cheek.

"I l-love you F-Fate-chan" Nanoha stuttered.

"I love you too, you whore". Her hand dropped and Fate drew her last ragged breath, leaving Nanoha alone in the room with the dead bodies of the two people she cared about most in the world.

* * *

A/N: O_o I know, I'm twisted, but my theory is that it is possible, deep down, for everyone to become like this no matter how calm, nice and kind you are…anyone can become psychologically unstable under the right circumstances. Even Fate.

So yeah, there you go hope you liked it, so far my fanfics are a bit depressing haha but I may write a more fluffy one soon, what do you think?  
Oh and also the lyrics '_Girl, yeah your mouth is open wide, I can see everything that you hide, all of the times that you lied, keep you mouth shut, keep your mouth shut, keep you mouth shut' _are from the song Three Hail Marys by Reuben. There's also a bit of inspiration from the song Ride The Wings Of Pestilence by From First To Last in there too ^_^

_Update: OK I'm going to clarify a few things and justify myself for writing this fic just incase anybody was confused at why Fate lost it:  
1. If we look at it genetically...her mum went nuts even though she used to be really kind. 'It runs in the family' as they say.  
2. If we look at it socially...She was also abused by said mother, that's gotta screw you up a bit. _

Review please or I'll set psycho Fate on you.


End file.
